1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an optical disk reproduction apparatus such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the reproduction of advanced content of HD DVD (High Definition Digital Versatile Disc), for the purpose of various interactive settings by a user, an advanced application using an ECMA script and a markup language is executed. For instance, a user can customize a content reproducing method (such as language selection, display method, and audio selection). However, when content reproduction is temporarily stopped, and then started again, if an application that explicitly stores setting information in the ECMA script or the markup language is not provided, the setting content (setting of the customized reproducing method) is reset.
In this way, the advanced application using the ECMA script and the markup language is executed, whereby various customizations depending on content are realized. However, it is impossible to provide a setting storage function in a generic format applicable to all the applications, because the program itself of the ECMA script should be analyzed.
Meanwhile, a key macro function that stores a procedure of key operation by a user to repeatedly reproduce the key operation is described in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-27114 (paragraph 0041). In this document, when a user operates an operation key of a remote control device or the like in the reproduction of an optical disk to select and reproduce a favorite scene or tune, the procedure of the key operation by the user is stored, whereby when the optical disk having been reproduced one time is reproduced again, the optical disk can be reproduced in accordance with the stored key operation. Therefore, when a user operates the operation key of the remote control device or the like in the reproduction of the optical disk to select and reproduce a favorite scene or tune, the procedure of the key operation by the user is stored, whereby when the optical disk having been reproduced one time is reproduced again, the optical disk can be reproduced in accordance with the stored key operation.
However, in the key macro function described in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-27114, the reproduction of each scene or tune is completed in the reproduction of the optical disk, and then when a scene or tune to be reproduced next time is selected by a numeric key, the key macro function simply stores the operation order of the numeric key. When the reproduction of each scene and tune is completed during the second or more reproduction of the optical disk, the key macro function selects the next scene and tune in accordance with the stored operation order of the numeric key. Meanwhile, in the advanced application, also in the case where the timings of different or the same applications are different, different definitions may be given to the same key. For instance, a B key becomes a determination key or a bookmark registration key depending on the timing, and therefore the selection operation cannot be reproduced simply by storing a type of the operated key.
In the reproduction of the advanced content of HD DVD in the prior art, the advanced application realizes that the user can perform various settings by the interactive operation. However, if the application that stores the setting content is not provided, the setting content is reset, whereby the same operation should be performed again.